The invention relates to a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle, with a seat part made of a hard foam part and a soft foam pad.
A vehicle seat upholstery part is known from patent application DE 198 45 730 A1. The upholstery part is designed as a backrest, which has a sandwich construction and is composed of a shaped foam part of EPP, a soft cushion and a light metal shell situated therebetween. The shaped foam part is covered on the rear side by a rear wall element.
An upholstery part of this type is suitable, in principle, for reducing the weight of the vehicle compared to seats with conventional steel structures. However, the selected construction is suitable only for use in the case of backrests and, in addition, it is still relatively heavy because of the metal shell mold used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle seat which is further reduced in weight and is simple to manufacture.